


【盾铁】三块广告牌（一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 和电影没有半毛钱的关系😂只是一个吵架然后和好的故事。





	【盾铁】三块广告牌（一发完）

Tony在距离目的地还有最后一段公路的时候突然像是被激怒了一般暴躁的拍上了空调风口旁边的播放按钮，这大概是他第一次如此痛恨它们，也是他第一次为这些曾经伴随他彻夜工作的摇滚乐队感到烦恼。棕发男人一手掌控着方向盘，另一只手则在余光顾及挡风玻璃和后视镜的同时捞起了刚才被自己扔进副驾驶座里的电话，他点开信息栏粗略的翻看着，那双焦糖色的眼眸在来回转动间扫过了那些乱七八糟的广告和Pepper催命轰炸要求他查收的公司合同，最后失落又愤怒的停留在了Steve的名字上。 

他从离开复仇者大厦至今已经过去了整整二十四个小时，却仍然没有收到一条来自于Steve的消息。Tony承认他在面对这类事情时没有自己想象中的那么洒脱，他希望那个金发男人能够主动联系他，哪怕只是发一条“你在哪儿”或者“注意安全”这样口吻不痛不痒的短信都不会让他像当下这般沮丧。他在和Steve爆发争执的瞬间就暗暗祈祷对方可以成为日后打破僵局的那一个，成为化解龃龉的那一个，因为Tony强烈的自尊心不允许他率先服软低头，更不允许他说出一句和道歉沾边的话，况且他觉得自己也没做错什么——美国队长有美国队长的原则，而钢铁侠也是如此。 

但是Steve完全把他的愤然出走当做了幼稚任性的玩笑，Tony捏了捏刺痛的太阳穴，接着开始嘀咕一些意味不明的诅咒。他不知道那个家伙为什么没有像从前那样拦住他，为什么没有使用最高权限的便利敲开房门劝慰他几句什么，他只知道他们两个当时都在气头上，像是两座即将咆哮喷发的火山。Steve拧着眉毛目光灼灼的盯着眼前这个气急败坏的棕发男人，无声的指责着他刚才在战斗中的胡作非为，而Tony则把自己的嘲讽功力发挥得淋漓尽致，一刻不停的挖苦奚落着对方的古板和控制欲。 

他们最后像第一次见面时那样争吵了起来，甚至连驳斥彼此的话都如出一辙，无非就是那些“躲在钢甲里装英雄的胆小鬼”以及Tony关于自己身份的、言辞犀利的回击。但有趣的是他们两个人之间的关系却已经和当初截然不同了，美国队长与钢铁侠不再只是单纯的同事，不再只是并肩作战的队友，他们在几年前出乎所有人意料的升级为了一对情侣，而这种从互不相让到亲密无间的剧情糟糕得犹如一部烂俗的三流小说。 

Clint曾经说过Tony是个疯子，所以只会有一个比他更像疯子的人才会不顾一切的喜欢他，这句话合情合理，但是谁也没想到这个比钢铁侠还要疯狂的人是他们中最顽固执拗、刻板老套的美国队长。或许感情的事就是如此难以定论，Steve一直在为Tony的肆无忌惮感到头疼，一直在为他不愿服从指挥的任性感到不满，然而他仍然在这样复杂的心路历程中爱上了这个常常被媒体抨击的家伙，甚至包括Tony妄为自大的那一面。 

他们变成一对后并没有从此开始一段床上床下都无比和谐的生活，吵架几乎是家常便饭的事，但Tony赌气跑出去的情况却是头一次发生。实际上这完全不符合美国队长的做派，他总是他们中更冷静的那一个，Steve会在矛盾激化到不可开交的时候利用四倍血清赋予自己的优势拦住对方想要召唤钢甲的冲动，或者保持沉默等待Tony恢复一点让他那颗天才的大脑正常运作的理智。不过这次他什么也没有做，Steve只是双手环胸站在原地，眼睁睁的看着那个棕发男人怒不可遏的摔上了会议室的大门。 

他承认他不应该如此对待Tony——在这个愤慨的家伙吼出“我宁愿被刚才那几个九头蛇用火箭枪炸死，这样就再也不需要听你无休无止又极度愚蠢的指挥”时大脑发热的回敬了一句“我也是这么想的”。那个瞬间周围的空气仿佛凝固了，所有的复仇都齐刷刷的看向了满脸写着懊恼的金发男人，并不约而同的为美国队长有失妥当的反击皱了皱眉。在场的每个人都了解Tony的性格，也知道他总是会在恼怒的顶峰开始口不择言的诅咒着什么不着边际的疯话，但这并不代表Tony希望谁来附和自己这些荒谬可笑的言论，尤其不希望Steve来附和。 

而作为当事人的Tony则是先愣了一会，紧接着又在反应过来后睁大了那双焦糖色的眼睛难以置信的盯着对方。他僵硬的动了动嘴唇，似乎想要再说点什么更加尖酸刻薄的话刺痛这个金发男人，但是他发现他根本找不到比那还要伤人的句子了。Tony下意识的捏紧了拳头，他从未想过有一天美国队长会以这样的方式认可自己的想法，会以这样方式达成追求步伐统一的目标——他赌气说他宁愿去死，而Steve竟然赞同了他。 

他们死寂般的沉默了一会，大概在漫长的一个世纪之后，Tony抓起了桌子上的车钥匙撞开了会议室的大门，这一刻他完全不想去思考Steve是否只是如他一样在宣泄情绪，更不想给对方机会为他刚才的态度道歉。Tony感觉他那颗不太坚固的心脏仿佛正在被一把锋利的匕首缓慢又狠厉的切割，那些冰冷的疼痛随着时间的推移逐渐渗透进了他身体中的每一个细胞，并顺着流动血液的不间断的冲击着他的大脑神经。 

他发动汽车后怔忪的坐了几分钟，神情空白的凝视着地下里昏暗的灯光胡思乱想，Tony不知道自己该去哪里，也不知道该怎样解决这场闹剧。他猜他和史蒂或许会和好，但更大的概率是不会，他无法忍受那个金发男人的的控制欲，而对方也同样无法忍受他的恣意妄为。尽管Tony不愿意相信，然而事实可能的确如同外界评判的那样糟糕——他们根本就不合适，他们只不过是为了性和冲昏头脑的爱情在尽力包容彼此而已。Tony不由自主的咬着指甲间隙的倒刺，直到感觉口腔中开始蔓延铁锈的味道才缓慢的把那只手移回了方向盘上。 

他等待了半个小时Steve也没有追下来，Tony失落的叹了口气，他想他们应该是彻底掰了，尽管曾经身为花花公子的钢铁侠经历过无数次分手，但从来没有一次让他像当下这般煎熬。Tony打开了手机中的导航系统，在一阵迷茫后他最终把目的地定在了马里布的别墅，他知道他需要一个没人打扰的地方冷静几天，或者说是逃避几天——这个向来无所畏惧的男人对于这段破裂的关系产生了一种难以言喻的恐惧和焦虑，他没办法假装洒脱的看待这一切，更没办法心无芥蒂的与Steve和平相处。 

他在通往海滩的最后一段公路上看见了三块巨大的广告牌，上面剥落的油漆还隐隐画着一个古旧香烟品牌的标志，Tony从未注意过它们，哪怕他的别墅距离这片草坪只有短短的十分钟的路程，他猜这些东西大概是上个世纪的故事了，说不定和美国队长的年龄相差无几。棕发男人为此失笑起来，他猛地踩住刹车停在了第一块公告牌的面前，接着降下车窗从分隔的缝隙中漫不经心的打量着它。 

Tony被六月的阳光晒得眯起了眼睛，他观察了两分钟后打开车门走了下去，并迎着夹杂着咸味的海风深呼吸了几口。做完这一系列的动作之后Tony觉得自己的心情似乎有了一点微小的好转，当然也只是可以忽略不计的微小，他仍然会在这一秒或者下一秒控制不住的想起Steve，想起他们昨天中午在会议室里对彼此说得那些话，想起那个金发男人无动于衷的站在原地任由他夺门而出。Tony低垂着视线不安的抿紧了嘴唇，他承认他在意他，该死的非常在意，比任何人想象得还要在意。 

他清楚无论是谁的耐心和温柔都是限量兜售的，包括向来不喜欢用愤怒解决问题的美国队长，他没权利要求对方总是无条件的包容他的坏脾气，更没权利规定自己才是他们两个中唯一能发火的那一个。实际上那些恶毒的媒体说得也并不全是错的，他的确是个傲慢、自大、任性又不听劝告的家伙。Tony想，正因如此他才从来没有把Steve容忍当作天经地义的事，他一直在努力收敛那种嘲讽挖苦的态度，一直在朝着能够让他们相处得更加融洽的方向靠拢，但他显然做得不怎么样，甚至还把总是秉承着怀柔政策的美国队长也拉进了混水里。 

Tony在冷静下来后感觉有种模糊不清的懊悔情绪在大脑中开始生根发芽，他渐渐意识到Steve不是故意那么说的，他不过是在那一刻和自己一样被争执带来的烦躁麻痹了大脑，他没想用言语伤害他，更没想诅咒他被敌人杀死。Tony捏了捏鼻梁，他明明已经在走向大门的瞬间目睹了对方眼中汹涌的歉意，明明知道只要再忍耐五分钟所有的一切都可以风平浪静的结束，但他依旧因为盛怒情绪的作祟毅然决然的选择了一走了之。 

他很快上车离开了那片矗立着三块广告牌的草坪，Tony在抵达别墅后给Pepper发送了自己的所在位置，避免小辣椒由于他的失联而买下电视台的寻人广告并在镜头里痛斥他是个从不顾及朋友感受的混蛋。Tony很快收到了对方的回复，还是连着的两条，第一条只有一句平淡无奇的“知道了”，而第二条则堆满了安慰和指责他们两个的唠叨——她大概是已经听说了事情的来龙去脉。Tony摇了摇头，他点开Steve的名字，并在再度确认上次的消息仍然是来自于五天前的时候微不可闻的叹息了一声。 

Tony走得十分匆忙，所以也没有带任何行李，他翻箱倒柜的从卧室里找出了几件换洗的衣服，接着煮上咖啡把自己扔进了水温适宜的浴缸，这一刻他才真正放松了下来，像是一种脱离地心引力的、轻飘飘的感觉。Tony望着瓷砖拼接的天花板慢慢合上了双眼，他因为长时间的驾驶被疲惫包裹，没过多久就陷入了深度的睡眠。 

他是被咖啡的苦涩浓烈的香气唤醒的，Tony在梦中嗅到了那种熟悉的味道，他抓了抓蓬松的棕发，动作迟缓的从水中坐了起来，如同一只正在寻觅食物的、绒毛丰满的小动物。Tony总是会在这种时候感觉到饿，而Steve也会出于担忧他晕倒的原因，默许他从浴室里出来后吃上四五个碳水化合物比重过量的甜甜圈。 

他因为口渴在十分钟之内喝完了咖啡机里所有的液体，接着又开始翻找几个月前遗留在这里的零食。Tony搜寻一圈无果后把头伸进了料理台的橱柜，却没想到在这时被突然响起的手机短信的提示铃声中断了动作。他极度不耐烦的退了出来，并用毛巾随便擦了擦几根凝结着水汽的手指——他向来讨厌被人打扰，尤其是在他饿得快要虚脱的时候。Tony快速的滑开了屏幕，他决定无论这个家伙是谁他都会毫不犹豫的回复一个蠢货。 

结果他没想到竟然是Steve的消息，他问他什么时候回家，并让他注意安全。那个语气就好像他们从来没有爆发过争吵一样，就好像所有的一切都在有条不紊的进行。Tony因为“家”这个单词下意识的绷紧了脊背，那一秒他甚至产生了一种错觉，他以为自己只是没打招呼跑到了加尼福利亚州玩了两天，而作为伴侣的Steve正在习惯性的关注他的一举一动。 

但他没有回复他，Tony把手机扔到了一边，接着继续开始在橱柜里翻找能吃的东西。如果其中有一面镜子他一定能看见自己翘了翘唇角，像是一个被恋爱关系左右情绪的小姑娘一般幼稚。Tony承认他不想表现出那种迫不及待的模样，让Steve以为他时刻不停地守着电话，并为每一次收到不是来自于美国队长的消息而沮丧。他觉得那太傻了，况且那也不符合钢铁侠目空一切的做派。Tony努力压抑着即将迸发的雀跃，他小心翼翼的关上了厨房的大门，随后装作一副神色平常的模样把自己摔进了柔软的沙发。 

然而他还是没能管理好那些呼之欲出的情绪，因为谁也不能控制自己的思想，即使是这群看似无所不能的超级英雄也做不到尽善尽美。Tony一边嚼着仅剩的一袋蓝莓干一边心不在焉的欣赏着墙壁中央几幅色彩鲜艳的装饰油画，在此期间他下意识的捞过手机又读了四五遍Steve的短信，最后终于忍不住笑了起来。 

其实比起道歉他更喜欢看到这样的话，他隐隐排斥着对方再提起那件事，提起他们用最尖刻的语言伤害彼此的画面。他已经在通往这栋别墅的路上——那三块广告牌的旁边——想明白了这些，就像Steve从来没有为此责怪过他那样，他也同样该给这个因为一时冲动而发泄愤怒的金发男人弥补的机会，因为美国队长只是美国队长而已，他或许是道德标杆，但绝不是永远不会犯错的上帝。 

他一直没有回应Steve，却意外在临近午夜的时候收到了对方的第二条消息，他告诉Tony无论他当下在做什么都应该睡觉了，那时候这个被叮嘱的棕发男人刚刚关上电视并拿出pad准备修改新设计的武器图纸。Tony在读完那条短信之后不由自主挑了挑眉毛，他本来打算像往常一样无视美国队长的远程操控，结果Steve似乎也看透了他的想法，他紧接着发送了第三条消息，内容与前一条完全相同，只是把句号换成了叹号。 

Tony在第二天下午出门采购的时候再次经过了那片荒芜空旷的草坪，然而在他料想之外的是，这个负责广告牌的承包商好像接到了新的生意。男人稍稍松开了油门，他看见它们附近有几个身穿蓝色制服的员工和几把木质的梯子，旁边还摆着几张卷成筒状的巨大海报——这些家伙正忙碌着撤掉残破的图纸并在宽大的版面上刷满足够的凝胶。Tony不知道是谁买下了这三块接近他私人住宅、地处偏僻位置的广告牌，他也不关心，他只知道无论那个出钱的蠢货想宣传什么都会赔得输掉底裤，因为除了他没人会发现它们，这条公路的尽头是他的别墅，另一端连接的是一座山丘中的牧场。 

他购买了足够消耗整整一周的饮料和食材，包括三袋大包装的甜甜圈和四五块酱汁腌好的牛肉，由于那些可笑的虚荣心发作，Tony决定先呆上几天，接着再颐指气使的以一个胜利者的姿态回到复仇者大厦。他想他会傲慢的抬着下巴走进美国队长的办公室，并在看到Steve露出那种欣喜中夹杂着愧疚的神色时环住他的肩膀亲吻这个金发男人。他至今仍然没有回复过哪怕一条Steve的短信，甚至还在之后的两天里按掉了对方打来的所有电话。 

Tony没再离开过别墅，他泡在地下室的工作间，循环往复的进行着组装高科技设备以及读Steve发来的消息的生活。这个家伙依旧像从前一样喜欢对他的作息和饮食习惯指手画脚，他会告诉Tony什么时候该吃饭了，什么时候该睡觉了，不要摄入太多的咖啡因，不要挑剔盘子里的蔬菜。Tony总是笑着保存它们，他偶尔会遵循对方的建议煮一锅西蓝花当作夜宵，但大部分时候他还是那个我行我素的Tony Stark。 

他在第七天早上醒来时收到了第一百条来自于Steve的短信，Tony原以为这不过是美国队长例行的叫早服务，结果直到他点开了那个未读图标才发现事实并非如此。棕发男人带着一点不明所以的情绪轻蹙着眉毛笑了起来，他摇了摇头，那颗聪明的大脑一时想不出这个活在上个世纪的家伙到底再玩什么把戏。 

——“去广告牌下面。” 

Tony抱着强烈的好奇心驱车前往了那片距离别墅极近的草坪，他在这短短的十分钟里幻想了很多老土却浪漫的场面，或许Steve会站在那里和他来一场小别重逢的邂逅，或许那个家伙叫快递公司的人在附近摆满了拼着他名字的玫瑰。Tony握着方向盘努力控制着自己在喉咙间跳动的心脏，他兴奋又不安的踩下了刹车，却因为一种对未知期待而恐惧的情绪没有立刻拉开驾驶座的大门，而是像那天在车库里一样开始咬指甲缝隙间的倒刺。 

直到他刚刚愈合不久的食指再次渗出了一点血珠Tony才终于停止了这种无意识伤害自己的行为，他平复呼吸后小心翼翼的走了下来，在憧憬Steve为他准备的惊喜的同时，又无法控制的为即将要发生的事情感到焦虑失措。虽然这完全不像Tony Stark会有的心态，但他不得不承认他现在甚至比进入战斗的瞬间还要紧张百倍。 

结果Tony在环视了一圈之后并没有如他预期中的一般看到史蒂夫的身影，也没有那些不切实际的花束，他刚才想象的所有场景都未曾出现，这里荒凉而寂静，除了远处海浪冲击礁石的节拍以外只有他的鞋子踩在草丛里沙沙的响声。Tony失望又费解的皱了皱眉，他倒退了两步，却在正要掏出手机把电话打给那个耍了自己的家伙时，突然抬头看见了翻新完毕的广告牌正面的图标。 

Tony愣了一阵后像是被按下了启动按键一般快速朝着自己的座驾跑了过去，他手忙脚乱的向前开了一小段路，接连在第二块和第三块广告牌前猛地踩住了刹车。每一次棕发男人都会从降低的窗户中探出头眺望，并用一种充满惊奇的目光审视着那些几乎占满了整个版面的黑色印刷体。Tony花了五分钟默默的读完了所有的句子，他神情复杂的咬了咬湿润的嘴唇，接着毫无征兆的笑了起来。 

他没有调转车头折返，而是继续加速向前方的公路行驶，Tony想他必须要立刻回到纽约，回到复仇者大厦。他改变了计划，他不打算作出一副趾高气昂的模样，也不打算用那些无聊透顶的嘲讽话证明自己赢得了这场拉锯战，他只打算敲开美国队长的办公室大门，然后给这个买下三块广告牌的家伙一个亲吻。 

其实那只是再寻常不过的三句话—— 

我爱你，我爱你以及我爱你。 

 

end


End file.
